Conventional solid-state drives store a fixed, integer number of host logical blocks in each page of a nonvolatile memory. Storage efficiency issues arise when either a user data size or a usable size of each page of the nonvolatile memory is not fixed. Architectures for variable size flash transition layers in the solid-state drives are hardware intense. Page headers are used to identify where the user data is stored among multiple read units within the pages of the solid-state drive, and extracting the data involves first reading and parsing the page headers.